The Dance Lesson
by cissymalfoy
Summary: Severus Snape is hiding from Minerva McGonagal. What horrible task is he avoiding?


Snape looked outside his classroom furtively. No one in sight. Good. Maybe he could make it up to the library without being spotted by McGonagall. _Can't make a dash for it,_ he thought, _that would look too suspicious._ He started up the stairs, quickly and quietly.

Snape paused around the corner from the main library door, and quickly peeked round. McGonagall was standing right outside the library door. _Drat! Now where can I go? The Astronomy tower! Surely I won't get too sick if I only stay out there an hour or two._ Never mind the fact it was snowing furiously, and chill winds were whipping about fiercely at that height. _I'll just dose myself up with some Pepper-Up potion when I come back down…spiked with a dollop of good old Ogden's._ He was concentrating so hard on sneaking up to the tower; he failed to notice his shadow…until it clamped a hand down on his shoulder.

"Severus! I've been looking all over for you." McGonagall glared at him. "You've not forgotten your task for this afternoon? I did send you a note about it last week." She had, and he had promptly incinerated it. Unopened.

"Er, no, Minerva, I haven't forgotten, um, I was just on my way to—"

"The Astronomy tower, apparently. In the middle of the day, during a snowstorm." McGonagall grabbed his arm and hauled him down the hallway. _Quite strong for a woman of her age,_ he thought. _Ouch, I think that will bruise._

"Minerva, do I _have_ to?" Snape asked, well aware he sounded like one of her grandchildren. "What about Flitwick, or—"

"It's your duty as Head of House, and as a Hogwarts professor, and I will not have our champions be shown up by those from Beauxbatons or Durmstrang!" she snapped. "Besides, I'd look a right fool with Flitwick; he barely comes to my waist! And Dumbledore is busy, or he'd be joining us."

Snape stopped so suddenly that McGonagall stumbled slightly. "I absolutely refuse! This is ridiculous. Exactly _what_ will you do to me if I don't go with you."

McGonagall glared at him. Then she smiled so evilly that he shuddered. "If you refuse, there will be _no _available times for next year's Slytherin Quidditch team to practice. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw have filled out the entire schedule for the entire season. _In advance_."

"You wouldn't _dare!_"

"Care to find out? Now come on!" McGonagall grabbed his arm again and started back down the hallway. _I'm going to get you for this, Minerva, if it's the last thing I do. I'm going to have that Quidditch Cup back in my office and every Gryffindor I give detention to will have to polish it!_

Sighing, Snape let her lead him towards an empty classroom. Inside were Diggory and Chang, as well as Potter and Parvati Patil, waiting expectantly. "Now," McGonagall said, "You know why you four are here. It is traditional for the champions to open the Yule Ball with a dance. It will not be jumping around and waving your arms wildly, as I understand that type of 'dancing' is popular. I am speaking of proper, traditional dance. As such, Professor Snape and I will instruct you, so that you do not embarrass yourselves or the school. Pay close attention." _I saw that smirk, Potter. You just wait. We are studying poisons, you know._

She waved her wand at the nearby victrola, and a waltz tune began to play. Snape walked over to her, and bowed graciously. McGonagall took his outstretched arm, and they began to waltz around the floor. One-two-three, one-two-three, swish, turn, around, around…Snape was starting to get dizzy. The music ended, and Snape bowed again. McGonagall turned to the students. "Now, it's your turn. Go on, get out there!" She waved her wand at the victrola, and the music started again. Reluctantly, the two couples waltzed out and around. Potter, it seemed, had two left feet, judging from his partner's expression. McGonagall walked among them, giving pointers. "No, Cedric, it's more this way, no, don't step on Cho, left foot, then right foot! Ouch! Harry, watch where you're going!"

Finally, they seemed to have waltzing down. Snape looked at McGonagall hopefully. She shook her head slightly. _Not finished yet._ The records were changed on the victrola, and they progressed to demonstrating the foxtrot. Thankfully, this dance was picked up quickly.

"Now, I believe that should do. You will represent Hogwarts well if you four dance as well as you have. However…" McGonagall looked at Snape with a sly gleam in her eyes. "I believe that we will demonstrate one more dance. Just for show." A wave of her wand, and the victrola began to play once more. It was the tango.

_Minerva, you are _really_ going to pay for this one!_


End file.
